pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibadda
Description Kibadda is a normal Kibapon Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. A mounted warrior that can charge into enemy lines. He wields shields for extra protection. Acquisition You unlock him by leveling up Yarida (Yaripon Uberhero) to Lvl 3. Weak when not in Fever Mode, but he is a safe player (after he charges he retreats). At level 8 Kibadda will unlock Pyokorider. Uberhero Mode '''-Mad Charge-' Kibadda rushes forward in a frenzied charge, then retreats. Unlike in Patapon 2, where to activate the Hero mode you have to be in fever mode and then make a perfect rhythm (not including marching). Instead, you have to be in fever mode, charge, and then attack (PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA~~PON-PON-PATA-PON) and the rhythm has to be perfect for the attack song. The rhythm does not have to be perfect for the charge song. Equipment Kibadda can use: *Spears, Horses and Shields from unlocking. *Halberds from level 5. Appearance Kibadda has a White Mask and can equip horses, shields, and spears from unlocking. When he reaches Lvl. 5 he can equip halberds/lances. Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 2 Superior skill to Assault Hits 1. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 1. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 3 Superior skill to Assault Hits 2. Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 4 Superior skill to Assault Hits 3. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. 'Affected Class Skills''' Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 2 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior skill to Giddy Up 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 3 Superior to Giddy Up 2. 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior skill to Giddy Up 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 4 Superior to Giddy Up 3. 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior skill to Giddy Up 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Uberhero Only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero Only. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero Only. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero Only. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero Only. Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Set Skills Kibadda originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Lance Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 8. Lance Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else.Unlocked at level 15 March Speed + Marching speed increases 20% when Fever strikes. ~ For multiplay only ~. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Fang Deals double damage to aerial foes, including those bounced briefly into the air due to knockback. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Attributes Because he has so much equipment to help him; the horse, shield and lance/spear/halberd, each one can attribute to his stamina, damage, elemental damage, defense, speed etc... He is one of the patapons that deal the most damage, he can easily run over groups of Bonedeths and can deal massive damage to bosses without taking to much himself. In addition, the Mad Charge uberhero mode hits many times in a single turn, so equipping a stagger lance can easily stagger a boss once every turn. This also applies to most other status effects as well. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Like Yumiyacha (Yumipon), Taterazay (Tatepon), Yarida (Yaripon), and Destrobo (Robopon); he is a regular Uberhero Patapon who has visible hair and their masks do not change as they level up. And is one of the few Uberheroes that have their unit type in their name. *The skill unlocked for a Kibadda at level 25 can be useless if don't play multiplayer. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Kibapon Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero